KUTUKAN HITSUGAYA
by Near Kun Cinta Anime
Summary: MATSUMOTO DIKUTUK HITSUGAYA NAH LO.........?GIMANA NASIBNYA YA?


**KUTUKAN HITSUGAYA**

NEARKUN**: YAHAA…. MY FIRST FANFIC………….. (**Nari ma nyanyi gak jebo)

Hitsugaya:WAH… ni author stress kayaknya………

Ichigo :Gue pinjem hp lo dong mo nelpon RSJ…. Pulsa gue abis nih……

NEARKUN:Lo berdua nganggep gue gila……….(death glare level 100)

Ichigo & hitsugaya:Iya………….

NEARKUN:YAHAAAAAAAAA………….GUE TEMBAK PAKE BAZOOKA…………

Ichigo & hitsugaya:TIDAKKKKKKKKKK….

NEARKUN:PLEASE REVIEW

*****

Pagi ni merupakan pagi yang perfect di soul society. Tapi gak halnya didivisi 10. Teriakan sang kapten sudah menghiasi pagi yang cerah ini.

"**MATSUMOTO………….. DIMANA SIH LO………. NI KERJAAN BELUM KELAR…."** Teriak hitsugaya dengan sisa tenaganya. Dia begadang mengerjakan tugasnya…… udah 3 hari hitsugaya gak tidur. Rambut putih jabriknya udah matanya pun keliatan… wajah imutnya berganti dengan dengan wajah lelah.

"Mana nih anak… jangan jangan pesta sake lagi… gak tau apa gue lagi menderita."gerutu hitsugaya. Dia kembali mengerjakan tumpukan kertas yang masih menggunung.

"yooo……. Toshiro kun……." Tiba-tiba si kepala duren orange masuk( di tendang ichigo)

"panggil aku** HITSUGAYA TAICHOU…."**pandangannya teralihkan sebentar pada ichigo.

"Gila tu muka kusut amat…….disetrika dong… gak enak diliat tau."sindir ichigo melihat penampilan hitsugaya yang awut-awutan.

"kalo gak enak diliat… ya udah gak usah diliat, ngeganggu aja."hitsugaya melancarkan death glarenya pada ichigo.

"Gitu aja kok marah… cepet tua lho.."ichigo tersenyum sok imut.

"emang gua udah tua…… gue mati 1 abad lebih.. nah elo mati aja belum belagu amat sih… tambah stress gue karena lo dateng kesini."tampang hitsugaya tambah langsung sweat drop.

"sorry deh… jangan marah ya…. Wajah lo tu imut kalo gak marah.."hitsugaya blushing ngedenger ichigo ngomong gitu.

"Ehem…… lu liat matsumoto gak?"Tanya hitsugaya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalo gak salah sih dia tadi pesta sake…"

"fukutaichou tidak berguna, taichounya lagi berjuang gini dia malah santai-santai. Durhaka dia."

"Nah gue tau….. kita kasih dia pelajaran aja… gini caranya."Ichigo membisikan sesuatu ketelinga hitsugaya. Mereka berdua tersenyum ala hiruma eye shield 21.

_**DIVISI 4**_

"HUEEEEE.. TAICHOU……… KAU KENAPA……"Matsumoto berlari kearah hitsugaya yang terbaring lemah sambil nangis gaje.

"Hitsugaya taichou kelelahan…. Tadi dia pingsan untung ada Ichigo membawanya kesini."jelas unohana.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Matsumoto…."Hitsugaya kini duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kok aku taichou….???"Mastumoto bingung karena disalahkan oleh taichounya.

"iya kalau kau ikut membantu aku tidak akan seperi ini."sekarang hitsugaya melancarkan death glare level tinggi.

"HUEEEEE…maaf taichou……"Matsumoto nangis gaje.

"Tak ada maaf bagimu…. Karena kau sudah durhaka pada taichoumu sendiri…. Akan kukutuk kau tidak bisa minum sake selamanya.."

**BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

**WUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Angin bertiup dengan kencang….. kilat menyambar-nyambar seiring perkataan -orang yang berada didivisi 4 langsung sweat drop mendengar perkataan hitsugaya.

"wah kayaknya ni kutukan bakal terjadi deh….."ujar salah satu shinigami yang ada disitu.

"Iya… liat aja tanda-tandanya…"timbal shinigami lain.

Mendengar itu Matsumoto langsung sweat drop. _Gak _minum_ sake selamanya…………TIDAKKKKK………._

"TAICHOU JANGAN KUTUK AKU…….. MASA AKU GA BISA MINUM SAKE SELAMANYA…"Matsumoto menangis lagi.

"OK…. Kutukan itu bakal ilang kalau kau mau mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai… dan yang mengerjakan harus kamu seorang….selama tugas itu belum selesai jangan harap kau bisa minum sake."ancam hitsugaya dengan wajah serem padahal dihatinya dia ngakak ngeliat fukutaichounya mati kutu.

"Tapikan banyak banget tugasnya……."Matsumoto terus memelas.

"up to you….. berarti siap-siap aja kehidupan tanpa sake."Hitsugaya tidur meninggalkan Matsumoto dengan muka gak percaya dikutuk sama taichounya.

_Mampus gue…….._ batin matsumoto.

_**DIVISI 10**_

"ANJRIT…. Ini semua kertas tugas? Banyak banget……."Matsumoto kaget ngeliat kertas tugas yang segunung. _Mungkin gak ya… kutukan taichou berlaku……?????_ _Ah palingan juga gertakan taichou doang.. gue sama taichoukan tuaan gue… masa iya berlaku…….._ Pikir Matsumoto.

Bukannya ngerjain tugas malah ngeloyor keluar… gak tau taichounya lagi merhatiin dia. Matsumoto bershunpo kesuatu tempat yang biasa dipake pesta sake.

"HOOIIIIIII…… Matsumoto ternyata berani juga lo dateng kesini."ujar ikkaku sambil mabuk.

"lho emang kenapa??"Matsumoto bingung dengan ucapan Ikkaku .

"Bukannya lo dikutuk ma hitsugaya taichou gak bisa minum sake.."

"kok lo bisa tau gue dikutuk…??"

"berita itu udah nyebar diseluruh soul society.."Ikkaku meneguk sakenya.

Matsumoto mengambil botol sake dan meneguknya. Tapi dia langsung menyemburan sakenya.

"Eh……. Ikkaku ini sake apa bukan sih… rasanya kok kayak cuka.."Matsumoto meletakan botol sakenya.

"Itu sake lah… apalagi…… jangan-jangan memang bener kutukan hitsugaya taichou."Ikkaku tertawa.

"Ketawa lagi lo….."Matsumoto meninggalkan tempat itu menuju divisi 10.

Seperti biasa orang-orang melakukan kesibukannya masing masing didivisi itu bedanya tanpa taichou berjalan memasuki ruang kerja taichou( iyalah masa ngesot).Matsumoto memperhatikan kertas tugas itu, memang separo lagi tapi tetep aja segunung_. Apa jangan-jangan kutukannya bener lagi….. _Matsumoto mengingat kejadian yang tadi. _Paling Cuma kebetulan…_ Matsumoto kembali meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk membeli sake.

"He…..he. ..akan kubuktikan itu bohong."Ucap matsumoto sambil membawa 2 botol sake.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan ichigo berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Matsumoto AWAS……….."teriak ichigo tanpa mengerem.

BUAKKK….. tabrakan pun terjadi. 1 botol sake jatuh dan pecah.

"WAAAAAAAAAA………….. sakeku…………"Mastumoto berteriak menangisi sakenya.

"Sorry Matsumoto aku buru-buru……"Ichigo terus berlari meninggalkan Matsumoto yang masih meratapi sakenya. Diapun pergi setelah puas meratapi .Dia memegang botol sakenya yang selamat dengan -tiba…….

**SYUUUUTTT…… BRAKKKKKKK….**

Sebuah cahaya biru menghancurkan dinding disebelah tak sengaja melemparkan botol sakenya karena kaget. Dia menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Rangiku-san maafkan aku… panah ku meleset."ternyata cahaya itu datang dari panah Ishida.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan acara minum sakeku……… kubantai kau."Matsumoto mengacungkan zanpakutonya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA…MAAF…" Ishida langsung bershupo untuk menyelamatkan diri.

_Sepertinya kutukan taichou memang benar…_ batin Matsumoto, setiap matsumoto mau minum sake pasti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya hingga dia tidak jadi minum matsumoto pun menyerah, Dia memasuki ruang kerja taichou untuk . Tapi kali ini dia mengerjakan tugas itu walaupun males banget. Kini dia merasakan apa yang taichounya rasakan…. Mengerjakan tugas tanpa dibantu siapapun. _Taichou maaf selama ini aku tak pernah membantumu…._

Dalam 3 hari tugas itu selesai.... Matsumoto pergi ke divisi 4 menemui taichounya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA……… Taichou……… maafkan aku………"Mastumoto yang baru datang langsung memeluk hitsugaya.

"**SOMEONE…… HE-LP… O-OK-SI-GEN…."**Hitsugaya ga bisa nafas gara-gara dipeluk Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto… lepaskan kau bisa membunuh taichoumu…….."Unohana menarik Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya langsung menghirup udara persediaan udara di paru-parunya terisi dia hisugaya mulai berbicara.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya….????"

"Sudah taichou….. selama itu aku dapat merasakan perasaan taichou."Matsumoto mulai nangis gaje lagi.

"ha….ha…..ha…….. kau percaya kutukanku ya?"Hitsugaya tertawa melihat fukutaichounya menangis.

"hah……..???"Matsumoto heran dengan ucapa taichounya.

"Sebenarnya aku bohong soal kutukan itu.. agar kau mendapat pelajaran…"ungkap hitsugaya."Aku juga bekerja sama dengan shinigami lain agar kau tidak bisa minum sake sampai kau menyelesaikan tugasmu."

"Taichou jahat…."

"Kalau aku tidak seperti itu mana bisa tugas selesai."Hitsugaya memberikan botol sake kepada Matsumoto.

"Nih janjiku karena kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas kau boleh minum sake."

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE………TAICHOU………"Matsumoto kembali memeluk hitsugaya, sedangkan unohana mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut matsumoto pada hitsugaya yang sekarang sedang menghadapi sakaratul maut dipeluk matsumot

-The end-


End file.
